Blood Bows
by Derra
Summary: Lyn rescues a strange girl in the plains. She is looking for her brother, who has been lost for years, and Lyn decides to accompany her. From Lyn's history to the fallen of Nergal. Don't know if the title goes well with the history.
1. Prologue

Blood Bows

The night hung over a young girl with long dark red hair while she ran over the large plains of Sacae escaping her pursuers. She was a tall girl, and she was in good shape. Her eyes were of the same colour her hair was. She was dressed in brown pants whit a crack in the outside part of the legs down from the knee that let her black boots, that covered her legs almost to her knees, to be seen and a light green T-shirt that covered her to the middle of the thigh. In her head she had a dark blue headband to prevent her eyes from being covered by her hair, it's strips reaching a little more bellow her hair on her back. Her arms were covered by mittens, leaving her fingertips free, of the same colour her pants were. The belt she wore over her t-shirt was brown and on it she wore two twin blades whit green handle (like those of Jaffar, but in another colour) attached to each of her sides, and several small pouches in the back. She also wore a hooded cape the colour of her headband, that in spite of being light was quite warm.  
When she thought she was going to fall exhausted she saw a small forest and headed towards it. She ran zigzagging between the trees without making noise, and as soon as she confused her pursuers she climbed a tree and used her dark blue cape to hide herself. Definitively, the two years she had been travelling had gotten her to improve the thief skills she had obtained when she was a child.  
Half an hour later she left her hiding place and ran until she lost the forest from view, but shortly after that she fell exhausted to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

Whew... I eventually tranlated it.

Sorry for the late updated, but I have been bussy wich university stuf. I just finished writting it in spanish a couple of days ago, and translating it have been tougher than I thought it would be.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Girl from the Plains

"Are you awake?"  
The girl opened her eyes and saw a girl with long green hair gathered in a ponytail and emerald eyes. She wore an bluish green dress adorned with sacaean patrons opened down the thigh to ease mobility, dark brown boots, and gloves similar to hers, but only until the elbows, of the same colour that the boots.  
"I found you unconscious on the plains."  
The red haired girl sat down on the bed and watched doutfuly the other girl, she still didn't trust her. She seemed to feel this and she decided to go on:  
"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now."  
Upon earing this the red aired girl sighed relieved. The Lorca tribe was one of the nomadic tribes of Sacae, and for what she knew they wouldn't hurt her without a reason. Once again Lyn read through her, since it was clear that she knew that she had relaxed. 'Dam it' thought the girl, 'she can read through my as if I was an open book'.  
"Who are you? Can you remember your name?"  
"Nessa. My name is Nessa."  
"Your name is Nessa? What an odd-sounding name…" Nessa frowned at this, so Lyn decided to rectify. "But pay me no mind. It is a good name."  
She was a strange girl, but Nessa liked her. She smiled to her, and Lyn sat down beside her and continued.  
"I see by your atire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"  
Nessa was going to answer when they both heard something outside.  
"Hm? What was that noise?" Lyn said while she rose. "I'll go see what's happning. Nessa, wait here for me." and she got outside trought the hut's door.  
When she returned little later she was frantic.  
"O, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Biran Mountains." she said looking for something. "They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them!" she went on taking a sword and going to the door again. " If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Nessa."  
"No!" She said with a determined voice while she got up. "I'm going with you."  
"What? You want to help?" Said Lyn surprised. "Well," She looked the other girl straight in the eyes, and after sighing she continued. "can you use a weapon?"  
"I can use my daggers, but i'm not good whit them" she said doubting, although later she added more encouraged "but I'm a strategist."  
"A, I see…, So you're strategist by trade? An odd profession, but… Very well. We'll go together!"  
Whit this said Nessa took her cape and they both went out of the hut.

* * *

Once outside Nessa took a look and saw that there were two bandits quite far one from the other. She was thinking about how to get rid of them when Lyn called her.  
"Over here! If you want to help, Nessa, I could use your advice. I'll protect you, so stay close to me."  
The red-haired one nooded with the head and signaled towards the nearest bandit.  
"I need to be closer to the enemy!" Lyn said, and before Nessa could say anything she left running towards him, getting completely in the open.  
The bandit saw her and began to approach her axe in hand.  
"Uh-oh! That bandit's spotted me! He's coming this way!" she said alarmed realizing her mistake, and Nessa had just reached her when she said "Let's close in and attack!" After this she approached the bandit murmuring "I have to be right next to him to attack!"  
Lyn attacked the bandit cutting him in the arm and managed to avoid his axe doing another cut to him on the side. Thinking that she had already defeated him she lowered her guard and couldn't avoid the bandit's axe in time, luckily Nessa threw one of her daggers which hit right on the bandit's arm causing his attack to lose force and thanks to it Lyn only received a cut in the arm. Lyn moved quickly and managed to end the bandit.  
When Nessa reached Lyn this exclaimed:  
"Victory! But I've been injured. I have need of a vulnerary."  
Nessa went to her side and Lyn continued:  
"There's another bandit over by the ger to the west."  
"Ger?"  
"You don't know what a ger is?" Lyn seemed surprised "It's a type of round hut. Many nomads live in huts like these."  
While Lyn explained they both went towards the remaining bandit, but halfway the green haired girl stoped holding her arm that was still bleding. After looking for a little while Nessa found one of the potions they were carring and gave it to Lyn, who drank part of it's content.  
"Thank you, Nessa! Now, let's go get that brigand over by the ger!"  
When they approached the ger Lyn got ready to fight against the second bandit, who apparently was the leader. While Lyn approached him a little to be able to attack him he said:  
"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?"  
Lyn rushed over to him and was able to hurt him, but when she turned to attack again Batta had already directed his axe towards her. Seeing this the swordwoman tried to dodge the attack, but it was too late, and she couldn't avoid receiving a quite long cut in the same arm as before. Lyn moved away from him a little and said:  
"Whew! He's tough... It all comes down to this next blow." and later, speaking to Nessa, she added "Nessa, if I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape!"  
Lyn had just finished saying this when Batta rushed over to her, but this time she was ready. Lyn sidesteped and Batta went past her due to the impulse he wore. Lyn took a strange position with the sword and sudenly disappeared and there appeared five clones of her that jumped and became one in the air leaving only the real Lyn who fell on a surprised Batta, whot with a pained and confused expression in the face said:  
"What? How... How... did you--" and he fell dead on the ground.  
Nessa hurried to go next to Lyn, although when she reached her she didn't know what to say. She was really confused, she didn't know if congratulate her due to the great move she had just done, or to start shouting to her right there because she had made her worry and because of her recklessness. So Lyn was the one that spoke.  
"Whew... that was close. I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you." And later she added with a lost look "I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive... Strong enough that no one can defeat me."  
They spent what was left of the afternoon burying the bodies of both bandits, and when they finished Lyn said:  
"Good work, Nessa! Let's go home."  
During the way of back Nessa was thinking 'Good work? But if aside from helping to bury the bandits the only thing I have done has been to hurt one of them to avoid Lyn being killed by him. I'm a strategist, right? It should had advised her during the battle and not have only been a viewer! Although the truth is that I tried it, but she didn't listen to me.' definitely, now that she knew that Lyn was well, Nessa was really angry.  
When they arrived they both went directly to lay down since they didn't have the strength to make dinner. Nessa wanted to speak with Lyn about the battle, but she decided that she was too tired to argue whit her, so she went to sleep. They would speak the next morning.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning Nessa saw Lyn making breakfast.  
"Good morning, Nessa! Are you awake yet? That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you."  
Nessa stood up and approached Lyn who offered her a bowl full of porridge which she accepted gratefully. Lyn's last sentence reminded her she had to talk to her about the way she fought, but listening to her stomach's protests she decided that the matter could wait until she had eaten her breakfast.  
They had breakfast in silence, each sunk in its own thoughts until Lyn decided to speak, bringing the other girl out from her thoughts.  
"Nessa… I want to talk to you about something."  
Nessa stopped eating and looked at Lyn with curiosity, showing her that she had all her attention, and the swordwoman continued:  
"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see." She shut up a moment and then asked "Would you allow me to travel with you?"  
The question took by surprise the red-haired one, who only was able to say:  
"Don't you think that you should have to speak it with your family?"  
"What? You... want me to get permission from my parents?" Lyn's surprised expression changed into one of deep sadness in just a moment "My mother and my father... died six monts ago. My people--the Lorca--they don't... I'm the last of my tribe." at this point Nessa had already realized the mistake she had committed with what she had said. She approached Lyn and embraced her in an attempt to confort her while she continued "Bandits attaked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me."  
Shortly after that Lyn loosened from Nessa's embrace and dried her tears.  
"Sniff... I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long..." It seemed that she was going to cry again and the red eyed girl no longer knew what to do to confort her, but luckily the swordwoman was able to recover. "No, no more. I will shed no more tears." Nessa put a hand on her shoulder and smiled to her "Thank you. I'm better now." Lyn lifted her head and looked the other girl in the eyes. "Nessa, I want-- I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Nessa, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!" The last sentence was almost a plea, and Nessa didn't have the strength to refuse.  
"Ok, but…"  
"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll be better off working together, I now it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?"  
The red-haired one couldn't do anything but laugh along with her new friend due to the great excitement of this one, so she decided to leave what she was going to say for another moment and set on finishing her breakfast.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Footsteps of Fate

After breakfast they packed what they would take for the trip and they went on their way. When they stopped for lunch Nessa decided to talk with Lyn about what she had been thinking since the battle the day before.

- Lyn, there is one thing I wanted to talk with you. – The swordwoman nodded with her head while still cooking and the other girl continued.– I know that I said I will alow you to travel with me, but if you want me to train you you have to promise me one thing.– The green haired girl stopped what she was doing and looked up to the redhead straight in the eyes.– Promise me that on the battlefield you will obey each and every one of my orders and that you would not act without thinking as last time.– due to earing this Lyn frowned – I'm not saying this to scold you, you fought well, but if yesterday you had alowed me to help you, and you would have been a little more careful I think you wouldn't have been wounded, you have to understand, I thought that bandit would kill you.

- Okay then, I promise you. Besides, after all I said that you would be my master strategist, so I think it is good that way.– Lyn replied with a smile.

The rest of the day went quiet, they continued on their way to Bulgar chatting and since at dusk they still had a few hours to reach the city they decided to camp.  
After dinner Nessa thought that Lyn had the right to know some of her past and also the reason for her trip because, after all, she already knew something of the swordwoman's past.

- Lyn, yesterday you asked why I was traveling, do you still want to know?  
- I have to admit that I am curious – answered the greenhaired one, – but if you don't want to tell me you don't have to do so.  
- Thank you, but I think at least you have the right to know the reason for this trip, in addition I have nothing to hide.  
Lyn smiled and and got ready to pay full attention to her new friend.

- I lived in an Etrurian village near Lycia with my parents, my uncle and my twin brother. My father had been one of the Ostian spies when he was young and my uncle, his brother, was trained in this city as a strategist. Both were quick and agile, and good ussing daggers, and since I can remember they taught my brother and me to defend ourselves with them. One day our village was attacked and during the attack my father died and my brother disappeared again and we never knew anything about him.– The redhead took a break, but decided that since she had begun it would be best finish, in addition she had to admit that she was feeling better after telling this to Lyn.– My mother never was the same, and every day that passed she was more depressed. With what my uncle earned didn't have enough to eat, so I went out at night and stole some food to the richest people of the tonw, and day when my uncle came back from work he trained me as a strategist. A few years later my mother fell ill and because of the lack of money to buy medicines she died within a few months. My uncle and I moved to the village where he grew up, and I was living with him until he told me that he could teach me little more and that if I wanted to learn more I had to do it on my own, he also told me that he had been offered a work as a teacher in the school of tacticians on Ostia, and that if I wanted I could go with him. I thought about it for a couple of days and then decided to go out looking for my brother. When I told my uncle what I wanted to do he was a bit sad about it, after all he had practically raised me, but he gave me his daggers and some money for the trip, and the only thing he asked me in return was that I promised him that I would return, only to be sure that I was well. It have already been more than two years since then, and although I haven't seen him yet again I write from time to time to let him know that I am well.

After Nessa finished her story they were talking for a while and then slept over.

* * *

The next morning, after a few hours of travel they arrived in Bulgar and came to the city.  
- Nessa! Over here! – Exclaimed an excited Lyn. – This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. We should purchase supplies for our journey.  
- Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness! – A voice rang behind them.

- Hm? – Lyn said while both turned around to see a young blond boy with amber eyes. He was wearing white trousers, brown riding boots, a long-sleeved shirt and black gloves that left his fingers visible the same color as his shirt. A green armor covered his torso, shoulders, elbows, forearms, hands, knees, shins and the upper side of his thighs until the hips, and a black ribbon on his forehead prevented his rebellious hair from falling over his eyes. The boy was holding a brown mare by its reins.

- Wait, O fair and beauteous one. Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?  
Faced with this comment the green haired one asked:  
- Where are you from, sir knight, that speak so freely to a stranger?  
- Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire. – answered he.  
- Shouldn't that be "home to callow oafs with loose tongues"?  
After what Lyn said Nessa had to make a real effort to held up her laughter.  
- Ooooh... – Said he somewhat surprised, but then he continued as if nothing. – You're even lovelier when you're cruel.

Lyn exasperated swirled around and said while taking Nessa by her arm:  
- Let's go, Nessa. I've nothing more to say. – And she began to walk towards the shops dragging the redhead, who was still trying to held up her laughter.  
- Wait! Please... -- Cried the knight, but the two girls were already very far away.

* * *

- Sain! Hold your tongue! – He turned, and saw another youth with orange hair and eyes,this one was wearing dark brown trousers and riding boots of a brown somewhat clearer than his pants. The long-sleeved shirt he was wearing had the same color as his boots, and his gloves, although similar to those of Sain, were the same color as his trousers. He was also wearing a red armor identical to the other knight one, and his hair fell on his forehead, but without reaching his eyes.

- Ah, Kent! My boon companion. Why so severe an expresion?  
- If your manner were more serious, Iwouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mision to complete, Sain!  
- I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous.  
- What do you know of courtesy!? – Kent exclaimed already tired of the argument.  
- Excuse me! You're blocking the road. – Kent turned around and saw the girl with whom Sain had been talking a moment ago – If you would be so kind as to move your horses...  
- Of course. My apologies... – Answered he while moved his horse out of the way.  
- Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable. – Lyn said, and both girls started to continue their journey when Kent said.

- Hm? Pardon me, but... I fell we've meet before.  
- I beg your pardon? – Asked the green haired girl somewhat confused, but before hr could tell what he meant Sain said.  
- Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first! – This caused the sword woman to became angry, and taking Nessa's hand she practically dragged her to the edge of the town, saying:  
- Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Lets go, Nessa! I'm out of patience.

- Wait, please! It's not like that... -- Said Kent trying to stop them, Lyn didn't turn around, but Nessa turned her head and saw that the red armored one seemed somewhat angry with his companion, but unfortunately trying to stop Lyn to be able to hear the rest of the conversation was something practically impossible, so thinking "there is something extrange" she let her friend carry her out of the city. – Sain, you lout.  
- Huh? Not like that? I thought you where...  
- I am NOT you!!! Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be...  
- Be what? Wait, she's our mission? You're joking! Wait! – Said Sain while he hurried to follow his friend.

* * *

When they where far away from the city and Lyn was a bit calmer Nessa said:  
- Lyn I think that we should return. The second knight didn't seem to be flirting with you, I think that he wanted to say something, and I don't know why but I think that it was something important...  
- You think so? I don't know... – Said Lyn turning her head to the city, but then she saw something that she did not like and said – Run! We're being pursued! – Both started running, but then Lyn asked – Could it be those knights from town? – And looking back again without stopping running she exclaimed – No... it's not them. These men are out for blood!  
They ran as fast as they could to try and throw off their pursuers, but they were very persistent and eventually the girls were surrounded. While the girls were recovering from running who seemed to be the boss went towards them and contacting said to Lyn:

- Heh heh hehhh... Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?  
- What did you call me? Who are you? – Asked Lyn very surprised, but he didn't bother to answer her questions and ignoring her he continued more for himself than for them:  
- Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold... Ah, well. Time to die, darling! C'mon out, boys! – Saying this he left, and he and the other bandits readied to fight.  
- Oh, no! There are more than I can handle... But I'll not give up! – Lyn exclaimed with determination.  
Nessa was frantically thinking in a way to get out of there alive, and regretting be only the two of them when she heard horses galloping, and when she turned around to confirm her suspicions she saw the two knights from before and she smiled as they arrived, "saved!" she thought with great relief.

- Hey! There she is! – Shouted one of them  
- What? – Lyn said surprised she also turning and sawing what the other girl had already seen.  
- Whew... Finally caught up – said Sain when they both were next to the girls, and then he exclaimed heading to the bandits – Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!  
Nessa could not avoid her laugh at that comment, this knight had no cure, but anyway if the knights helped, the bandits had nothing to do.  
- You! You're from... – Lyn began, but was cut of by the other knight.  
- We can discuss that later. It appears these rufians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me.

- Stand back! I'll take care of this! – Exclaimed the other.  
- No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way! – Lyn exclaimed.  
"Fantastic, Lyn suicidal mode and two knights who don't agree to fight, I was wrong, we are not saved at all, only half saved" thought Nessa sighing while crossing her arms.  
- Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing... – Sain began, but was cut off by Kent who had been looking to Nessa, and like she, he wanted to finish as soon as possible with the argument.  
- I have an solution. You there command us – said Kent pointing to Nessa who despite being somewhat surprised by the turn of events nodded with her head. – I am Kent,a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?  
- Yes, it is. Nessa and I will lead! Let's go!

* * *

While the others were preparing to fight Nessa looked at the battlefield. It was a large area with some little forests and a river with two bridges. During the conversation with the knights she had been watching the bandits, so now she that knew there were four and the boss. She knew that one of them was hiding behind the forest that was in front of them, another was behind the group of trees that was in front of the river, the third on one of the bridges, and the fourth beside the leader, near the other bridge. She was thinking on the best way to get rid of them when Sain's voice took her out of her thoughts.

- O fair and beauteous one! And... Nessa, is it? Allow me to show you the might of a knight of Lycia! Let me be the first to strike a blow in your honor! – The strategist shrugged and told him to took care of the one that was behind the small forest, and he obediently went to do it with his spear in hand "Well" thought Nessa "at least this time I am leading it, there goes Sain to the bandit with his spear well prepared. Wait a moment, a spear!? The bandit carries an axe, shit! Haven't they taught him anything!? He is going to end pierced!" Sain attacked the bandit with his spear, but this dodged it easily and landed a blow to the knight who just avoided getting a bad injury thanks to his armor – Whoa! I missed!? – "And he is surprised?, Kill him, I'm going to kill him!"

- Sain! – Shouted Kent – Why aren't you using your sword? – "Yea, good question"  
- The lance is more heroic. – "Heroic?" – A knight should look heroic, don't you think? – "Right, and end dead for being stupid too." – Answered this.  
- You're hopeless. If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade.  
- Truth be told I... forgot to buy a sword. – "Whaaaat!"  
- Forgot? Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies?  
- Don't be so mad. I'll be fine will a lance, I'm that good.  
- I'd prefer to rely on your skill, not your empty bragging! Take my spare blade and use it to attack next time! – Said Kent giving him a sword.

- Are you sure? – The other knight nodded – My thanks, Kent!  
- you're almost more trouble than you're worth. Almost. – he mumbled turning to the strategist – Nessa! Allow me to make up for my companions blunder. I am at your command!  
- Very well, go for him. – The redheaded one said pointing to the bandit before them. Unlike his partner, and to Nessa's relief, Kent used a sword and succeeded in wounding his opponent leaving him quite weak, weakness that the strategist made Lyn use to beat him.

After that two of the bandits approached them and Sain said:  
- Nessa! Let me attack again!

- Okay, but this time use the sword.  
Sain nodded and went to attack the nearest bandit who was on one of the woodlands and brandished his sword against him, but the branches enabled the bandit to dodge and counterattack failing to beat the knight by just a few inches. – Gah! – Shouted Sain moving away a little of the forest while the bandit was hiding among the trees.  
- Sain! Are you all right? – Kent asked with concern as he approached a little.  
- Yes, yes, I am. I was able to dodge in time. I can't believe he evaded my sword stroke so easily. This is very no jest!  
- Look closely. – Said the other – The enemy is hidden in the woods. The branches make it difficult to attack, don't they?

- You're right. I was so focused on attacking... I didn't see. – Nessa was on the verge of screaming for his lack of attention on the battlefield but seeing the face the orange-haired one put she decided to leave it in his hands and not tire herself unnecessarily.  
- Your lack of attention may someday cost you your life.  
- Fine! I understand already. Let it go, Kent!  
- If you truly understand, then act like it!

- Kent worries too much... He's going to grow old before his time. – said Sain looking toward the bandit who had dodged his attack in case this decided to attack him. "And who is to blame?!" thought Nessa while commanding Kent to help Sain to end the bandit.

- It seems like a wise decision to leave that bandit to the knights. – Lyn said.  
- Nessa nodded her head and said – We'll take care of the other enemy, we have to get closer. Go to the forest over there.  
Once in the forest, while Kent was dealing with one of the bandits Lyn called on the other knight. – You... Your name is Sain, right?  
- Yes! Sain, the gallant man of Caelin, That's me!  
- If you insist... Why have you not healed yourself?  
- Huh? Hey! I've been injured? What a cad I am! To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me... – "This has no cure."

- Uh... – Said the sword-woman something exitant – I was thinking of giving you a vulnerary, but... It looks like you're fine. So, never you mind.  
- No, wait! I'll take it! Please! I'll take it! – Sain approached them and the strategist gave him one of the green-haired potions while this dealed with the nearest bandit. – Ah, much better! You have my gratitude, lovely ladies. – After that the redheaded one looked around and saw that there only remainded one of the bandits and the head of the band, so she said:  
- Sain, go with Kent and take care of that bandit over there, Lyn we'll take care of their leader. – The two noded and they went to do their tasks.

While the knights finished the last bandit Lyn and Nessa approached the boss.  
- Damn knigths, always interfering – said this before Lyn attacked him making a cut on the arm, he counterattaked, but Lyn dodged, although when she tryed to attack again she had to retreat to avoid the bandits axe bandit missed her head for only a few inches. The sword-woman made a feint to the right and when the leader of the bandits turned to block her attack she struck him trough other side traspasing his chest with her sword - Damn ... It was suposed to be only a girl... – Was the only thing that he could murmur before falling dead.

* * *

-That's the last of them! Fantastic work, Nessa! And now, for these knights of Lycia. – Lyn said going toward the two knights who approached them – You were going to share your story with me? – She asked when they reached them.  
- Yes. – Kent said while climbing down of his horse and once on the floor added – We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone.  
- Lycia... That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it? – The sword-woman asked.  
- Correct – answered he – We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago.  
- Madelyn? – Asked Lyn very surprised.

- Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. – Kent explained – He was heartbroken hi own daugther would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter.  
- And then this year, we received a letter from lady Madelyn. – Continued Sain – it said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age.  
- Lyndis? – Lyn could not believe what she heard, and Nessa semed to be in sock "Are you saying that the nomad who I recently met and with whom I am traveling is a sort of lost prices?"

- That she would bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. – Sain continued without paying attention to the interruption – Now, his only desire is to met his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar.  
- But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains... I... I knew it inmediately... You are the lady Lyndis – concluded Kent staring at Lyn. "It seems that he was saying it, I luck I have."

- Why would you think that... – Asked she a bit confused.  
- Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable. – Answered the knigth.  
- What? Did you know my mother? – "Umm, I don't think so, he looks too young for that."  
- I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin. – Kent replied.  
- To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. – Said the sword-woman – But when I was whit my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again.  
All were caught into an uncomfortable silence, until Lyn quite surprised added:  
- Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!

- What? How could he have...? – Said Kent struck.  
- ...He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he? – Interrupted his companion.  
- Lundgren? Who's that? – "The current heir, sure."  
- He's the marquess's younger brother. – Kent explained – Everione assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the Marquess's title. – "I knew it"  
- To be blunt, my lady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions. – Sain added "I don't like this."  
- That's... But I have no interest in inheriting any title! – Lyn protested.  
- Unfortunately, your granduncle is not he sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist. – Sain said "What I thought."

- What should I do? – Nessa was about to answer the Lyn's question, but Kent anticipated.  
- Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous.  
- I fell I have little choice. I will go with you. – The sword-woman said.

* * *

It was late so they decided to spend the night on the tavern where the knights had been housed during their stay in Bulgar. They had two rooms. Nessa and Lyn shared one and knights would sleep on the other one. Nessa couldn't sleep, Lyn and the knights would leave the next morning toward Caelin, but she didn't know what to do. She knew that Lyn's the trip would be dangerous, and she didn't want to take unnecessary risks, but she didn't like the thought of leaving her new friend to her fate and return to traveling alone. She was so immersed in her thoughts looking out of the window that she didn't notice that the green-haired one was at her side until she spoke.

- Nessa... I'm sorry – she said taking the red-eyed one out of her thoughts – This changes everything. What will you do, Nessa?  
- I don't know, I was thinking about that. Tell me, do you want me to go whit you?  
- You... want me to decide? – Asked the surprised sword-woman – Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... it's going to be so dangerous.  
- So it's over, I will go with you to Caelin.  
- You'll come? Are you sure?

- Of course, how could it be sure that you get to know your grandfather in one piece if I'm not there to make sure that you don't turn one head lowest suddenly? Because let me tell you that Sain and you can be quite neglecting during a battle, and I don't think that Kent could endure that alone for a long time – the redheaded replied with a broad smile.  
- Thank you! – Lyn exclaimed, and she embraced her friend with such force that she nearly suffocate her, and then added more calmly – Let me ask again for your friendship and your aid. – The tactician nodded and soon after that they went to sleep, because the next day they would leave early and they were quite tired after fighting the bandits.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sword of Spirits

After midnight Nessa was still awake staring at the flames of the small bonfire they had done when they camped for the night. She was aware that Sain was awake on guard duty not far from her, but she was lost in her thoughts, thinking about what had happened that day.

The group now formed by four persons left Bulgar shortly after sunrise. To go faster Lyn rode with Kent and Nessa with Sain, at mid-afternoon Lyn said:  
- Nessa hold a moment, and allow me a short detour. – Both knights stoped their mounts – There is a sacred sword anshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey.  
- Oh! How quaint! – exclaimed Sain earning a slap to the head courtesy of the strategist.  
- The teaching of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe – explained Kent – It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed. – He added making his horse move to the east when the tactician told him that they would go to the temple, and Sain was quick to follow.

Some bandits arrived at a small temple that kept a sacred sword to the people of Sacae. The leader, a young man with a sword, approached the priest.  
- Old man! Stay where you are, and hold your tongue. – The old priest was scared, but he didn't step back.  
- Threaten me as you will, but I'll not give up the Mani Katti. The Mani Katti is a sacred blade, under divine protection. It cannot be removed from its place of rest!  
- You're a fool, old man. What good's a sword if you don't use it?  
- Use it? – The priest was shocked – In combat? Sacrilege!  
- Sacrilege? I am Glass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless. And if I want this sword, then this sword I shall have! Now, get out of my way! – Shouted the bandit head pushing the priest against the wall.  
- Oof! – Glass took the sword and exclaimed:  
- This is it! It's more magnificent than I'd imagined! This sword was made for a swordman of my skill. – And tried to take itnout – Hmm? What's this? I can't... draw the sword... from its scabbard?  
- The spirits of the blade have judjed you. You have bee found wanting. They have rejected you.  
- What? – Shouted Glass – Listen, you senile old foll, if you value your own life, you'll get out of my sight. – The priest came to a back room of the temple and locked the door. A woman who was near the temple when the bandits came from there went away to seek help.

The temple was already at the eyesight of Lyn's group when a woman came running up to them.  
- I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east? To the altar? – Asked the woman to Lyn.  
- Yes, we are indeed.  
- Then you must hurry and help the priest there. I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword.  
- The Mani Katti... They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen! – Anger was evident in the swords-woman's voice, so Nessa got off of Sain's horse telling him not to follow her and headed towards the temple leaving the others behind.  
- You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!  
- Lyndis, what are you planning? – Asked Sain, although looking what had been the reaction of the strategist he could already picture the answer.  
- If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare. – Kent added.  
- You're right... – Lyn said turning to look to Sain's horse – Say, Nessa... – She was going to add something more when she realized the redhead was not there. Kent turned at that time to join the conversation and like Lyn he realized that there was missing a member of the group.  
- But what?!  
- If you're looking for Nessa, she went to the temple at half conversation.  
- You knew and you let her go alone? The temple is filled with bandits!  
- But she said she wouldn't approach it, that she would only take a look – Sain tried to defend himself from his friend's reprimand. Kent would have continued, but when he saw the concern for the red-eyed one on Lyn's face he decided to let it pass, and after leaving the woman, who quickly went to her house, he headed towards the temple to meet with their tactician and decide what to do. 

From where she was the redhead there could be seen a bit far east part of one wall of the temple, and to the south there were some houses.  
- Nessa! – The aforementioned turned and saw that her companions were heading towards her. When thery reached her she told Lyn:  
- I suppose you want to help the priest – this nooded with her head – well, then I want you three to take down that bandit next to the wall and whoever aproaches you and then wait there for me, I will go to see if I can find out something on those houses there.  
With that said all went of following the "plan" of the strategist. "Now I understand why my uncle asked me to devise different strategies for the same situation, whatever this was, and also why he always tried to catch unprepared."  
Shortly after Nessa met again with others, and after regaining her breath she looked around and saw three bandits killed and that none of his colleagues had nothing but a few scratches.  
- Well – she said – according to the people in those houses the ground towards the entrance of the temple is quite steep and it would be very difficult to pass mounted on horses and fight at the same time. Also I was told that one of the areas on this side of the wall is in fairly poor condition so this is what we will do. Kent, Sain and I look for the weakened area of the wall, we'll go out there and take care of the head bandit. Lyn I want you to go to the main entrance and distract the bandits who can be there, but take care, I'll meet with you as soon as possible. – All noded and Lyn went to the entrance of the temple while the other three were looking for the area of the wall that was in poor condition. Once they found it they opened a hole large enought for the knigths to pass on their horses, and just when they entered a bandit with an axe attacked them, Nessa looked around and saw that apart from that bandit the only one remaining inside was bandit leader, wearing a sword. The strategist told Sain to take down the leader while Kent was in charge of the other bandit, because he knew that he was better with spears and his partner, while she went to look for Lyn. When she met with her the swords-woman was trying to approach the last bandit without being seen, so the redhead left the temple to distract him and when he turned to attack her the greenhaired one attacked him from behind and ended up with him. After that both entered the temple just to see how Sain finished the leader of the bandits.

After being sure that there were no more bandits inside the temple Kent and Sain went outside to check around and let the horses tied up somewhere near there. Shortly after they left a door was opened at the rear of the temple and the priest appeared and after aproaching the girls he asked to Lyn:  
- Ah, yoou clothing... Are you of the Lorca tribe?  
The sword-woman nooded with her head.  
- I'm Lyn, the chieftains daughter. – she said, and then added a little worried – Are you hurt, sir?  
- Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude.  
- And the sword? Is it safe?  
- Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn. – Concern faded completely from the eyes of greenhead after hearing the priest's answer, and was replaced by a look of amazement and excitement thanks to the following words of him, who went on to say. – As a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey.  
- Oh thank you so much! – Lyn said without being able to contain her enthusiasm. At that time Kent and Sain came to the temple and headed toward them, although they stoped halfway when the sword started to shine when Lyn touched it, but it stoped to do so when she withdrew her hand because of the surprise.  
- What? Did... – She said placing her hand again on the hilt of the sword, making it shine again. – The sword... it's glowing...  
- Ah. Mm... It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you.  
- What does that mean?  
- You are it's rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti.  
No... I can't... I couldn't... – mumbled the swords-woman.  
- It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheat.  
- Um... ... – the greenhead took the sheath with one hand, and with the other she pulled the grip making the sword slipp out of the sleeve. – It came out... effortlessly.  
- I never dared to hope thet I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands. – Exclaimed the priest, who was full with joy.  
- My sword? – Lyn didn't know what to say, but she didn't need to talk, because the priest went on saying:  
- It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on.  
- Yes... Yes, dir! – she answered, and went out of the temple with the tactician bedside her, who was mute because of the surprise.

They rode in silence for several hours, each lost in its own thoughts, when at dusk Sain decided to break the silence that was beginning to become quite uncomfortable.  
- So this is the Mani Katti... A blade with no equal.  
- This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae... in my hand. – "Mm, she still cannot believe it. Although I am not surprised, after all is not something easy to believe."  
- It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales... Special blades all over the land call out to their proper oowners. – "It is not the same, this is happening to her" – And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis... I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it. – "This only worsens things."  
- Stop it! I... I'm nothing special. – "Great, and now who will calm her?"  
- Think of it this way: Some weapons fell more confortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very confortable with you. Does this make it any easier for you to accept? It doesn't appear that either of us can use it. – "Saved by the green knight, thanks Sain." Sighed relieved the strategist.  
- It.. does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that.

Far from there, in the throne room in the castle Caelyn a man of about fifty or sixty years was talkin with a soldier, or rather shouting at him because of the news that he had brought.  
- What? Madelyn's daughter is still alive?  
- Uh... – Began the soldier quite nervous. – Yes, Lord Lundgren. The girl is traveling with Kent and Sain. What are your orders? If we let them be... – But he was cut on the middle of the sentence by the lord.  
- Bah! I've heard that northern Biran is full of bandits. She's just a girl. She'll not survive her journey here. I'm more concerned with my older brother. His live must be ended quickly. The poison... There must be no blunders.  
- Yes, m'lord – the soldier replied calmer when he saw that he would not be punished – He suspects nothing and continues to drink it. The marquess's death, due to "sudden illness" is not far off.  
Lundgren ordered the soldier to go out, and once he alone he said:  
- Heh, heh, heh. Soon. Soon Caelyn will be mine!

A noise among the bushes near the camp drew the strategist out of her thoughts. Noting that there was nothing more than perhaps some nocturnal animal she turned again to continue watching the flames, but her shight fell in her friend's new sword, which was illuminated by the fire. The Mani Katti was a very beautiful sword, the sheath was blue like the hilt, smooth and without any adornment, it reminded her to the fairly quiet and easy life of the nomads of Sacae; the blade of the sword, however, was really beautiful and she had noticed that it was very sharp, although the redhead was sure that the brightness it had demonstrated only would appear if it was Lyn who wielded the sword. Contemplating the sword, the strategist was confident that it contained the power of ancient spirits, and she hoped that those spirits wolud take care of her friend, because she had the feeling that things were going to become more difficult from now on. She was sure now, if she could she had to get more people for the group. With these thoughts plaging her mind the young tactician went of in an uneasy sleep during the few hours that remained until they set off again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Band of Mercenaries

It had been ten days and the group was already on the other side of the mountains, in Biran. Nessa yawned from her position at Sain's horse, that night there had been a thunderstorm and with the noise of the thunders and the sudden light flashes she had hardly been able to sleep. "As if the rain falling on the tent's canvas was not enough" thought the young strategist when Sain suddenly stopped his horse.  
- This place... it's... – Lyn said stopping herself in the middle of the sentence.  
- The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help? – Exclaimed Sain looking around him. The area where they were was full of debris. There were three towns separated by a wall with big holes through which one could easily pass in several areas. There were three villages, two westward, one near the southern part of the wall in ruins and another north of this, the third was located north of where they were and was totally destroyed.  
- Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No Marquess holds power here – Lyn answered the blond's question – My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were... The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me. – "They killed so many in so little time? That is very strange, the warrior of the nomad tribes of Sacae are known for their skill with swords and bows, something does not fit." thought the strategist surprised – They're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never. – the fury was evident in her voice.  
- Lyndis... – Began Sain but none of the three knew what to say to cheer the Swordswoman.  
- I am not running away. – She said already calmer – I will be back... someday. I'll be stronger... I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power. – "That's one of her suicidal ideas and looking at the decision with what she has said it it will be very difficult to dissuade her from doing so".  
- When the time comes, bring me with you. – Exclaimed the blond before Nessa without being able to restraint himself. "For a moment I forgot how enthusiastic is this one."  
- Sain.  
- Don't forget me, either. – Kent added. "Not you too! Damn it, although they don't lack loyalty."

- Kent...  
"Well, what can't be cured must be endured, after all we're all in the same pack." the tactician sighed resigned – Hey, aren't you forgetting about someone?  
- Oh! You, too, Nessa?  
- Of course, after all someone has to ensure that you return with all your limbs. – Answered the strategist pretending to be offended, thus ensuring that everyone cast a laugh.  
- I... You're ... Thank you – the greenhead managed to say between laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the village south of the wall some bandits had cornered a young girl who had a pegasus with her. The girl was somewhat short and fairly thin. Her violet curly hair came up to half back and fell on the sides of her face, but without covering it allowing to see her blue eyes. She wore a white dress with short sleeves that came to her upper thigh, which allowed her to move easily, a dark blue light armour that protected her chest and shoulders, a pair of mittens and boots, all of it the same color that the armor except the glove on her left hand, it came above the elbow and was a light blue. The boots reached her mid-thigh and were surrounded at the top for a few leather straps to prevent them from falling, and in the waist she wore a bag in the backside attached by a leather belt that fell loose on her hips. The pegasus was utterly white, and its flanges and the holding of the saddle were the same color as the armour of its owner.  
- Wait right there, little lady! – said one of the bandits – What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?  
- Uh... I... That is, I... – Babbled the girl notoriously nervous.  
- Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy? – Said the other bandit – I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penni for her.  
- Yeah. She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair. It's no more'n she deserves.  
- I... I... – Stuttered the young girl, and the pegasus approached her more as if he wanted to give her confidence.  
- What are we gonna do with her flying mule?  
- Don't you dare touch her! – Exclaimed the girl coming in front of her pegasus in a protective attitude before the comment of the second man.  
- What? You just watch your mouth, girlie. – replied he.  
- Do what you will with me, just... Let her go. Please, I beg of you. – She said losing some of the courage she had won just a moment before, but determined to protect her mount.  
- Ha, ha, ha! Silly twit! – Replied the first bandit – Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beast, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? HA!

- No, you can't... – Begged the desperate girl with tears in her eyes.  
- C'mon! Let's move! – He shouted.

* * *

Lyn's group advanced somehow more cheerful towards this same town when Kent saw something was happening and stopped his horse exclaiming:  
- What's this? Be on your guard, Lyndis. There seems to be some sort of commotion over there.  
- That's... That's a pegasus. Could it be? – Said the referred one getting of of Kent's horse and running towards there – Florina? Is that you, Florina? – "But don't leave running, it could be dangerous! Well, we'll have to follow her" Screamed the redhead internally while the two riders were quick to follow also concerned about what could happen to her.  
- Lyn! Is it really you? – Said the young one embracing the greenhead while sobbing – I... I...  
- Come now, no crying. – Lyn tried to comfort her.  
- I'm sorry – said her drying her tears.  
-You are acquaintances? – Kent asked approaching them after they all had arrived there.  
- She's my friend. – Answered the swordswoman – This is Florina, a pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men. – Kent nodded and went with the other leaving them alone, but not dropping his guard – Tell me, Florina, what happened here?  
- Well... um... – Said the pegasus knight – When I heard that you had left... I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village... I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and... well...  
- Did your pegasus land on them? – "What?! No one can be that clumsy..., can she?"  
- Well, I... A little – "How can it bi a little?" Questioned the strategist to herself with curiosity, but preferred to say nothing.  
- Aha! – They were interrupted by one of the bandits who approached them causing the two knights to tense. – You heard her! She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!  
- Did you apologize Florina? – Asked the swordswoman completely ignoring the bandit.  
- Yes. I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen... – Answered her beginning to cry again.  
- Don't cry. It's all right.  
- Lyn...  
- Listen, she's obviously sorry. – Said the swordswoman speaking to the bandits – Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything. – "I really doubt it, they don't seem to be ones to forgive things that easy."  
- No chance. The girl goes with us... by force if need be! – Answered the one who seemed in command. "As I thought, I better go take a look..." Though the redhead starting to turn around, but when her eyes were crossed with Kent's she changed her opinion recalling what happened the morning after Lyn got the Mani Katti "... or better not, I don't want them to _scold _me again for disappear without telling them, and in addition Sain also was part of the _talk _for trying to defend me" – Hey! C'mon out now, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!  
- Nessa! We've got to fight back! – Called Lyn, who was interrupted by Florina.  
- Lyn... I...  
- You're a pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you? – Told her the swordswoman.  
- ...Yes! – Said the pegasus rider more lively, although she was startled when she suddenly feel someone at her side. "Ups, I think I scared her, maybe I shouldn't have neared her so much" – Lyn... Who's that? – Asked her after a little while more calm when she saw that Nessa was a woman.  
- This is Nessa. She's still an apprentice, but she's my tactician.  
- Oh, I see... Well, Nessa... I'm pleased to meet you.  
- Same here – answered the strategist – by the way, can I ask you a favor?  
- Um?  
- You see, I would like to know what we face, but the truth is that with the walls I don't see much. Would you mind to take me a moment with your pegasus so that I can take a look? – Nessa asked her making the explanation a bit large to not make the other more nervous that she was already while indicating Lyn by signs to go to the village to warm them about the danger. "If she had a stronger personality I would have simply say her to let me fly whit her, but I don't want to scare her."  
- Sure – answered the violet haired one already mounted on her pegasus while she extended a hand to help her climb behind her. The tactician smiled and accepted the help with gratitude. Once they were at a good height Nessa looked around her. The only place where there were no bandits was where the group was, and most of the enemies were on the path from where they had arrived "That's good, the hole in the wall is big enough for a rider to pass, but there can't fit two people at the same time so they'll have to attack one at a time." Many of the bandits wore axes like their boss, who was north of the demolished town, but they also had some mercenaries with swords and a pair of archers. "About nine I would say" she thought, and trying to think of a way to overcome them she recalled one of the lessons her uncle had given her.

_Flashback_

Nessa and her uncle were sitting in the grass near the house where the two lived together with the mother of child. They had been playing a rather complicated game of strategy used to train tacticians in the various schools there were throughout the world that simulated different sceneries and units of all kinds with the different boards and pieces that it had. As Nessa was only a little girl her uncle used only plane board and not promoted units, neither magic or flying, but seen that his niece dominated the triangle of arms, was able to take into account the type of armor or if the units were on horseback or not, and knew how to handle the archers well enough, although she still had trouble defending from these especially if they carried long bows, Otto had decided to include flying units in the game, specifically pegasus. The child, as usual, had lost the game, but unlike other days today she was pouting and giving dirty looked to her uncle.  
- Is it possible to know why are you so angry? You didn't expect to win, right? – He asked lying in the grass with his arms below his head as a pillow.  
- No – replied dryly the small redhead tuning around in order to continue to trow daggers with her eyes to her uncle, who at that time was really grateful that looks couldn't kill.  
- So then why so angry?  
- Because for one time that you let me use pegasus, you kill them in two shifts, it is not fair. – protested the girl doing another pout.  
- It was your fault for approaching them to my archers, you would have been more careful – he replied calmly turning on his side in order to see better her niece – flying units can be very useful but, due to being in the air, are very vulnerable to arrows.  
- You should have said that before! – Nessa protested getting up and giving a strong kick to the floor.  
- Calm down, little one, can I what have the ground done to you now? – Otto joked, but seeing her niece's murdering look he added – Come on, don't be angry little flame, I thought you would see it sooner or later.  
With this the child calmed down, the words "little flame" had been the key to this, of course, and her uncle knew this. The only persons that had put her nicknames were her father, her brother and her uncle. Her brother called her "N", it was very useful to them in their mischief, because as he said "Nessa" was too long to say when someone approached, and in turn she called him "J", although this didn't shorten much his name. Her father and uncle used to call he little flame, and when once she asked them angrily why they called her that they said between laughs for her anger that it was because her hair was red as fire. Already calmer she lied down with her uncle pouting once again.  
- Great, now I seem stupid for not realizing it – she complained again, making her uncle laugh happily  
- You're incredible, little one. If someone when I was studying had said that there was a ten years old girl able to not only understand the lessons of strategy with the ease with which you do it, but also to devise her own strategies I would have thought him crazy. What's more, even having you before me, and being me who is teaching you, sometimes I find it difficult to believe it. Stupid you say. Crazy head, young and inexperienced sure, stupid not a chance. – He said earning a smile from his niece, but then the eyes of the child changed from cheerful to mischievous. – Don't you dare think about it – said Otto realizing his mistake and trying to get up as quickly as possible.  
Too late, before her uncle had time to do anything the small redhead stood up and screaming – Don't call me crazy head! – she launched herself on top of her uncle.

_End flashback _

Nessa smiled at the memory. "little flame" her uncle still called her that despite the fact that after turning twelve years old her hair had begun to darken and, while still red, no longer stand out like before, and even there was people that at night mistook it with dark brown.  
- Nessa? – The voice of the young pegasus rider drew her from her thoughts, and looking once again to the battlefield she saw Lyn leave the town with someone else and told Florina to land next to them. "Oops, It happened again, and I thought that after two months without spacing away from reality it wouldn't happen again... Well, at least it seems that it's been only a moment and nothing has happened. Now to work, I'm whit them for a reason." She thought while beginning to form a plan on her head.

* * *

While Nessa and Florina flied to explore the battlefield Lyn went to the town as the tactician had indicated her to do, leaving behind the two riders.  
- Is anyone there? – she called when she didn't find anyone.  
- Leave us alone, you thugs! – echoed a voice from somewhere in the village.  
- Go away! Go away! We're no more gold for you! – said another one.  
- No, wait! – shouted Lyn – We're not bandits. We want to help the village. Please listen!  
- Remain inside, everyone. – Said a third voice – I'll go see what's happening – The owner of the voice came from one of the houses and went to Lyn. He was a young boy with hair and eye the color of chocolate a bit shorter than Sain and Kent. He wore white trousers, a dark blue mitten that covered his forearm keep in place with bandages on his left arm and two blue shirts, one above the other. Of the two shirts the upper one was short-sleeved and more loose than the other, which allowed to see the one below it, and light blue instead of dark as the bottom one. He had a bow and a quiver full of arrows attached to his waist by a thick belt. Both the quiver and the leather belt were made of leather, like his boots, the glove he wore in his right hand, and the slight protector he had that covered both his left shoulder and this same side of his chest. When he finally was in front of Lyn he asked – Not bandits, huh? So, who are you?  
- My name is Lyn. My colleagues and I are just traveling through here. We saw some bandits about. We are going to deal with them, but... we need you to go and warn the villagers. – she replied summarizing the situation and turning to leave.  
- Hey! Wait! – he said making Lyn stop and look to him with curiosity – The name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts,too. Listen, these villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?  
- Not at all – Lyn replied smiling – we need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!

* * *

When the Swordsman and the archer left the village they saw Florina fly to them, once the pegasus landed Nessa got down of it, but before she could say anything the rider exclaimed scared:  
- Lyn! What should I do? There's an archer!!!  
- What? Where!? – She asked looking around her – Oh, that's Wil – she said more calm when she realized that he was the only archer in sight.  
- Hi! You're one of Lyn's friends? – Wil said cheerfully taking a step toward her making her shrink scared. "If she's going to come with us, and knowing Lyn she'll do it, I will have to do something with this fear she has of men" – What... What is it? Are you unwell?  
- I'm sorry Wil – intervened the greenhead – Her name is Florina. She's timid around men, and you... you've got a bow.  
- Oh! I see! You must be a pegasus knight! – Said the archer not offended by the fact that she was scared of him – I apologize for frightening you, but I do understand your fear of bows.  
- I... Um... I'm sorry... Even looking... at a... bow... frightens me ever so much...  
- Of course, I understand. But you should really only fear the enemy's archers, not your own – he added stating the obvious.  
- Yes... of course... – "Interesting, she no longer seems to be afraid, this Wil could be very useful in getting her fear of men off." Leaving aside these thoughts the strategist decided it was high time to remind them where they were, so she cleared up her throat to draw their attention.  
- I don't want to interrupt the presentations but, don't you think we should be getting rid of a certain group of bandits? – She said, signaling them to follow her to where the two knights where waiting already mounted and ready for battle.

* * *

Once all were gathered Nessa began to explain the plan.  
- Florina I want you to go to the village north of here and warn the people of the danger. After that help the others take care of the bandits who carry swords, but don't attacks those with axes, and above all, stay away from archers. – The pegasus rider nodded and took flight. – Sain the way here is quite narrow try to clear it so that we can advance, when it's free take care of any bandit with axes or bows you see, mainly arches, but take care. Kent, Lyn, go with him and one of you take his place if necessity arises, else, once he clears a pat I want you to go take the boss down, he's near the village northeast of here, take care of any bandit that gets in the way, but don't get distracted too long, the sooner we finish this better. – Once the three were of the tactician looked at the only one left with her – there are some bandits near the wall, I want you to take care of them, I will help you place them. – Wil nodded and both were of to work.

* * *

Sain had managed to make a way across the bandits that prevented them from advancing and now he was busy with a pair of bandits with axes, Kent and Lyn had gone towards the head of the bandits but two of these were cutting their way. Wil was helping Sain, and Florina... "Where's she?" the redhead lifted her sight to look and finally saw her flying toward her. "Uh? Why is she coming here?" She then heard a _twing_ behind her and turned just in time to see the archer that had shot her. When she rotated she lost balance and fell with a cry of surprise that was soon replaced by one of pain when the arrow pierced her leg. When the initial surprise faded she rose her sight to see Florina get off of her pegasus and run towards her with concern written all over her face.  
- Are you alright? – Asked the violet haired one kneeling beside her. Her eyes were filled with tears when she saw the wound. "No, don't cry now" – I... I'm s-sorry, I couldn't g-get h-here in t-time, if I h-haven't been so far... – she said sobbing.  
- Calm down, it's not your fault, I was distracted, besides I told you to keep your distant from the archers. – "Damn, this hurts like hell, and I believe I'm bleeding too much." She was going to tell her to help her with the wound when she heard Sain's voice.  
- Nessa, are you alright? – she wanted to tell him not to worry that she was alright, but knew that was not true, and her head was spinning.

- Nessa? – This time the voice sounded closer, and sounded like Wil, but the natural joy she had felt before in the archer had disappeared, replaced by concern. She knew that both he and the knight were close to her, but all was blurry around her and couldn't locate them. Her arms failed her and she felt that she was falling, but two strong arms cached her and layd her delicately on the floor.  
- Wil take the bandages and potions I have in my saddle. Florina, go for Kent and Lyndis – these words of Sain and the beating of the wings of the pegasus taking off were the last things she heard before all went black.

* * *

- That's finally taken care of - Lyn's voice resounded in the strategist's head when she started to wake up.  
- Lyn! - Florina's cry shocked her making her open her eyes to see all of them standing near her except Sain who was kneeling beside her.  
- Florina... - Lyn said once she was released from her embrace -Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous.  
- Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia? - Asked the young rider while Sain helped Nessa to get on her feet.  
- Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training - Nessa relied on one of the horses and began examining her left leg to see for herself the damage caused by the arrow with a half ear to the conversation – Is that what brought you here, Florina?  
- Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and...  
- You were worried for me? - the greenhead asked, and when her friend nodded she continued – Thank you, but I'm more worried about you.  
- Me?

-Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them.

- I know, I know – the violet haired one said lowering her gaze with tears in hei eyes – It's just... I've always dreamt of being a pegasus knight. I imagined I would just... work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just... give up...

- Florina... - Said the swordswoman hugging her friend – Don't cry...

- Yes! There's no reason to give up your dream! - Sain said getting away from the redhead's side and nearing the other two girls present making everyone look in his direction.

- Hm? - Lyn said, as surprised as others to see Nessa in the foot, and was going to say anything else but the knight of the green he said.

-Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!

- Sain! - Kent tried to stop him but to no avail.

-You should come with us. With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot! - The blond knight explained his idea capturing the tactician's attention.  
- Wait, did you just include me? - Wil asked surprised approaching the redhead in case she needed support to not put too much weight on her injured leg.  
- Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere! - "I don't know if we were destined to meet, but it's not a bad idea. A band of mercenaries would catch less attention than a group of travelers, at least given that we are well armed, and also solves Florina's problem, given her fear of men. Sain is more than he appears to be, this and how he encouraged Lyn the other day might be pure coincidence, but how he has organized things when they've hurt me is not."  
- Sain... This is no joking matter! - His companion chided him.  
- Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries? - Asked a confused Florina.  
- I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed.- Answered her friend – However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?  
- Travel with you, Lyn? Truly? I would be so... so happy! - Exclaimed the Pegasus rider full of joy.  
- Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain...  
- Eeek! Stay back! Don't get so close. - Exclaimed the jumpy teen, hiding behind the swordswoman.  
- Ah... Beautiful, and yet so modest! - Sighed the knight retreating a few steps and making all the presents to break out in laughter.

- I beg your forgiveness Calling us mercenaries... - Kent began once they had calmed down a bit, but Lyn cut him half-sentence.

- No I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention, though. Can I count on you?

- Yes! - Nodded the knight – You have but to ask.  
- So... - Wil interfered a bit unsure, approaching while he helped the tactician to walk – Is it really alright if I travel with you?

- Oh, yes. Of course! - Nodded the swordwoman approaching them and throwing a worried glance the redhead's way, who signaled that she was ok – If you're willing, Wil - she added later realizing that they all had assumed he was going to go with them without asking him if he wanted to accompany them.

- Actually, I'm grateful.- nodded the archer not noticing the echange between the two young women – Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm... at a bit of a crossroads - explained after that a bit ashamed, but was cheerful again in a moment – I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!

- "Lyndis's Legion"? This is getting stranger with every day, Nessa. - the greenhead said to her friend, who only nodded and smiled while Wil helped her to walk beside the others towards the tavern they were going to spend the night in.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In Occupation's Shadow

Two days later the legion was traveling towards Lycia trough Biran with the Ganelon bandits on their hells. Nessa flew with Florina because the pegasus's sail did less damage to her injured leg than the horse's trot, and Wil had taken her place and rode with Sain. In the late afternoon they reached an abandoned fort and stopped to decide what to do.

-Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed! – Wil said cheerfully.

-This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest! – Sain protested.

-The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. – argued the archer more seriously. – No one has time to worry about travelers. And there are rather a lot of us.

-Wil has a point – the tactician pointed– besides the bandits are after us, we cannot risk endangering nearby towns, and the fort is easier to defend than a simple camp.

-This will be fine. – Lyn added – Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow.

-As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine. – Florina supported her friend.

-And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies.

-Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch. – Kent interfered before the blond could get himself in trouble with the green-head.

-Ah, alas... – the redhead couldn't stop her laughter seeing the face Sain made, and soon the other's laughter joined hers.

* * *

The fort was in bad shape, but the walls still stoodand the the main hall's roof was in good condition

-Your pardon, milady... – they heard upon entering this room.

-Who's there? – Lyn asked tensing and putting a hand in her sword's handle.

-I... – somebody said inside the room, and when they looked they saw it was a young brown haired woman. – Forgive my intrusion... My name's Natalie. – she added limping towards them – I'm from a village not far from here... – when she was but a few steps from the group the leg she limped from failed her and she fell to the ground with a pained cry – Ah! Ow...

-Are you all right – Lyn asked her rushing to her and bending at her side – Hm? Your leg...

-It's fine. Don't worry. – Natalie cut her off – It's from a childhood sickness... I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much. – "She has the leg hurt and she's here alone? "

-What are you doing her all by yourself? – asked the green-head echoing the tactician's thoughts, while the others were preparing to spend the night there and she went to sit with them so she didn't have to put weight on her left leg.

-I'm looking for my husband... I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried... – the brunette lowered he gaze, her eyes full of concern, and then she sowed them a piece of paper – Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but... His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him? – she asked hopefully.

Lyn took the picture, and after sowing it to everyone else returned it saying:

-I'm sorry. None of us have seen or heard of him.

-I see... – the other woman said sadly – If you do meet him, pleas give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him.

-I will tell him. I promise.

* * *

Shortly after that the bandits chasing them since the day before arrived in the fort's area.

-Here they are. We've finally tracked down the band that defeated Migal. – the head bandit said.

-So they've decided to hole up in this ruined fortress. Perfect. We'll wait 'til it gets dark, and then... – one of his men said

-You're an idiot! There are only a few of them, and some are women. – shouted the leader – If we attacked them at night, I'd be a laughingstock! Besides, we might hurt the women by mistake! I will not be so wasteful.

-You're right, Carjiga – apologized the other – You're so smart!

-We'll avenge Migal and get some pretty souvenirs to boot. – Carjiga said – Who knows, maybe I'll be a leader after all. Ha ha ha! Let's go! Spread out and encircle the place, you rogues! ¡Let's finish this before it gets too dark to see! – his men began to disperse to surround the fort when Carjiga called one of them. – Hey, you! Your name's Dorcas, right? – the man in question nodded but said nothing – You haven't done much since you joined us. If those weapons of yours aren't just for show, today's the day to let us see what you can do. – upon the other's silence the head bandit carried on – I want you to attack from the back entrance to the east. There's supposed to be a woman inside. I want you to capture her. Do that, and I'll increase your share of the take. If you want gold, you'll get the job done.

Dorcas nodded and went towards the fort's back entrance muttering he went.

-A bunch of women, huh? It would break Natalie's sweet heart to see me sink so low..

* * *

The mercenary group was making dinner when Kent, who was on guard duty, rushed inside.

-Lady Lyndis! Outside the fortress! Bandits!

-What did you say? – she asked a bit shocked.

-Persistent bunch, aren't they? – Sain said reacting much faster – What do you think? Shall we go out and face them?

-No... Natalie cannot move well, and that would put her in danger. – the green-head answered – Let them come to us. We'll fight here, within these walls. – she added holding her sword and readying for battle – Nessa, take over.

"Can't they leave us alone at least for a day?" sighed the tactician getting up.

-Oh... – Natalie said before she could start giving orders.

-Rest easy, Natalie. No one will harm you! – the sword-woman hastened to reassure her.

-Okay, we are at advantage inside the walls, so Natalie will remain here. Kent, Sain take care of the main gate, Wil west of here the wall has a breach the bandits could use to take it down and pass, Florina protect Natalie, Lyn you come with me to the back door. – at this last sentence all of them started to protest, but the red-eyed girl cut them off in a tone that didn't admit any argument. – It's not time to worry about my leg, I'm OK and I'm not going to fight.

* * *

Lyn and Nessa were waiting at the east gate when the tactician heard something and turned in the sounds direction just in time to say to Lyn to get down. The swords-woman obeyed and a trowing ax passed over her head only to return the way it had came from. Upon looking they saw a tall and well built man with reddish brown hair and a beard the same color catch it and get ready to trow it again. He wore dark green pants and a light green sleeveless shirt with a leather band at his waist. He wore leather sandals and straps of the same material covered part of his forearms. He wore a adorned hardened leather necklace and a similar band encircled his right bicep.

-You! Tell me, are you Dorcas? – Lyn asked before he could attack them again.

-...How do you know my name? – the warrior asked surprised, relaxing sightly his position.

-Natalie told me. What are you doing with these rogues?

-I need money... – he answered the green-head's question.

-That may be, but... joining up with mercenaries? – the sword-woman insisted trying to coerce him not to fight against her group.

-It's the only way to earn gold in these parts. I'll do anything... even this. – he answered lowering his gaze ashamed because of his actions.

-For gold? Anything? Would you hurt your wife? Natalie is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!!

-What!? Natalie's... She's here? – "Good job Lyn, you got him" the tactician thought seeing the surprise and worry in the warrior's face upon her friend's words.

-She was so worried that she came looking for you. Think, Dorcas. Would your actions please your wife?

-...You're right.

-Well? – the sword-woman asked beginning to get exasperated.

-I understand. I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now.

-Really?

-Yes... – Dorcas answered the beaming green-head – And I would repay you for your kindness toward Natalie. Allow me to fight for you.

-¿Nessa? – Lyn asked caching the reed-head's attention, who was looking out for any bandits.

-It don't see any bandits coming. Lyn, do you mind being alone for a while? I would like to take Dorcas to his wife to calm her. – the sword-woman shook her head. – Okay, I'll tell Florina to come to help you. Dorcas come with me. – this said Nessa took running towards the room Florina and Natalie where in, Dorcas trailing quickly behind her.

* * *

Outside the fort at a safe distance Carjiga was getting impatient.

-What are you waiting for? She's just a child! A girl! Grrr! Get more men up here now!!

Upon they're boss's wrath more bandits rushed to attack the fort.

* * *

-Here it is. – Nessa said stopping a moment and just to run away once she had given new orders – Florina go to the east gate to help Lyn. – the pegasus knight hardly had time to nod when the strategist had disappeared down a hallway to the west of the fort, and rushed to carry out her orders leaving Dorcas Natalie alone.

-Natalie! – cried the fighter seeing her and running towards her.

-Is it you? – she asked getting up, but she tripped when she tried to go to her husband.

-Natalie! – cried Dorcas worried hurrying to catch her breaking her fall. – Are you all right? What were you thinking, coming out all this way?

-I was worried about you. – his wife answered – Please, don't let my leg trouble you anymore. You mustn't put yourself in such danger. Please!

-I'm sorry. – he apologized – I must have been out of my head. I didn't realize... That girl Lyn made me open my eyes.

-Lyndis brought you here?

-I'll explain later. We've got to drive back these bandits first. Listen, stay put. Don't move from here.

-All right. As long as you're here, I know I'm safe.

Nessa appeared at that moment.

-Dorcas, go to the west wall, some of the bandits are trying to open a way through there and Will won't be able to contain them alone, go help him. – the fighter nodded and taking his ax hurried to go to the archer's help. – I'm sorry for letting you alone Natalie, but I have to go to see how the others are fairing. You'll be okay here. – she told the other woman before banishing towards the main gate.

* * *

The two knights were near the gate finishing any bandits that dared to come near it. Both seemed to be alright apart from some scratches, their armors coming in handy. The redhead relaxed and leaned on the wall, taking her weight from her left leg. It hurt quite a bit, and she was sure it was bleeding again. Suddenly the bandits turned and ran away, Sain was about to go after them, but stopped upon hearing the tactician's voice.

-Let them go, we cannot risk being attacked in open ground, if they attack again we'll be safer here

-Nessa, your leg – exclaimed the green knight seeing the blood that now stained much of her trousers.

-You shouldn't have ran with that wound. – Kent reprimanded her getting off his horse and helping her to return to the room where Natalie was.

* * *

After having dinner and calming a worried and angry Lyn, while they healed Nessa's again, Dorcas and Natalie got ready to go.

-Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow – Dorcas said.

-Hm? Why can't we just say our farewells today? – Lyn asked.

-Well, I... I spoke whit Nessa. I... I've been invited to join your group.

-But we're going to Lycia... – the swords-woman said looking at her tactician, who was looking at the sky with a face that said 'it wasn't me'.

-I have to go somewhere to earn money. – the fighter hurried to add – If you think I'll be of use I'd like to fight for you. You helped my wife... I owe you.

-Dorcas... – Lyn didn't know what to say.

-Please, Lyn –Natalie cut her – We are both in agreement on this. Watch over my husband.

* * *

Once both left, Lyn turned to the knights yawing.

-Things have finally calmed down.

-We shall take turns keeping watch. – Kent said – Please rest easy.

-Is that alright? Are you sure? – the sword-woman asked – Sain!

-Ye, yes! Of course! – the knight answered.

-Let me warm you... If bandits sneak up on you, they will cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that? – the green-headed continued with a mirthful shine in her eyes.

-What are you saying? Am I not a knight? There's no need to worry so! Right, Kent?

-If there's anything suspicious, I will take care of it. Please be assured. – his companion said, making Nessa, who was falling asleep, laugh.

-Really? Well, goodnight then – with that the sword-woman laid near the red-haired whispering – See you tomorrow, Nessa.

-Let's go. – Kent said.

-Ha ha... No one trusts me... – Sain complained following his partner.


End file.
